


These Dreams

by raxilia_running



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Ending, Future Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shounen-ai, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «Watanuki non sarà contento».«Il destino vi ha sempre visti in conflitto. L’aspettativa di un altro rimprovero non potrà certo mutare le tue scelte, qualunque esse siano. Fai il tuo passo con mente sgombra e serena, Shizuka».Il momento della scelta è giunto. Oltre non c'è più ritorno. Kimihiro Watanuki sta per fare la sua scelta ma anche Shizuka Doumeki ha qualcosa da dire e un uovo misterioso che gli permetterà di farlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sempre amato «xxxHolic». Proprio per questo motivo non ho mai, mai sopportato gli ultimi quattro volumi, il finale stucchevole che rendeva ragionevole e quasi normale un comportamento ossessivo e la negazione di ogni singolo, profondo principio che era stato affermato con forza fino al volume 15. Fin dal primo momento in cui ho chiuso l'ultimo volumetto ho pensato che avrei voluto un finale diverso, qualcosa che rendesse un minimo di giustizia a un manga che meritava meno sciattezza e più meditazione nella stesura degli ultimi capitoli. Sono partita dalla scena che si intravede in «Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle», in cui Watanuki e Shaoran pagano il famoso prezzo. Tutto il resto sono mie congetture, sono convinta che ci potessero essere tremila soluzioni diverse a quel manga, io ne ho scelta una che forse può sembrare complessa ma che mi piaceva. Spero che possa essere una lettura gradita.  
>  **P.S.:** Doumeki si fa di bong e "Latex is coming" ma questa le capirà solo **mogliaH**.

_You never stopped loving his misfortunate_   
_Lazy ways_   
_All the memories that you should've had_   
_Are a cabaret haze_   
_There's just a hole where you know he_   
_Should've been_   
_There's no one worse off than you_   
_When you can't describe what you've seen_   
_**(Robbie Williams | These Dreams)** _

_«Solo tu, Doumeki, sei in grado di vedere ciò che vede Watanuki. Per questo tu potrai scegliere il momento giusto»._

_«Però non riesco a capire in che modo dovrei usarlo»._

_«Ecco…»._

Doumeki resta seduto sulle travi di legno del portico del negozio, le gambe ripiegate nella posizione del loto e il profumo penetrante dell’incenso che gli invade le narici, rendendo la testa un po’ più leggera e i contorni delle cose un po’ più sfocati.

Che cosa deve fare ancora non lo sa ma il momento delle decisioni si avvicina e tempo per riflettere più non ce n’è. Stringe fra le dita l’uovo che Yuuko gli ha donato, confidando nella sua capacità di ragionare a mente lucida, forse, o più semplicemente nel legame unico e profondo che lo lega a Watanuki.

Eppure per la prima volta in vita sua Doumeki non ha più certezza di nulla ma teme, anzi sa per certo, che quella sola esitazione potrebbe costar cara a lui e al futuro dell’amico.

«Hmm…».

La mascella contratta in un moto pensoso e lo sguardo fisso fra i fili d’erba del giardino, le sue dita girano e rigirano l’uovo, ne saggiano la superficie, cercano di comprenderne l’utilità ma neanche le parole di Mokona bastano a far chiarezza fra i suoi pensieri vorticosi.

Non è più ora di rimuginare, eppure…

«Cosa…».

In un battito di ciglia Doumeki non è più nel giardino del negozio. Di fronte a lui si apre una distesa di dune ondulate, di un curioso colore bruno e fuligginoso che ricorda le stoppie bruciate dopo la mietitura del grano. Il cielo è bianco, attraversato da fratture profonde dietro cui si intravede un’oscurità infinita e irrimediabile come la morte, un buco nero in cui non vorrebbe sbirciare neanche per un secondo ma che minaccia di insinuarsi in ogni crepa e colare sullo strano paesaggio che lo circonda, inghiottendo anche lui.

E poi la vede. Una farfalla gli svolazza rapida davanti agli occhi. Le sue ali sono lucide e nere, di un colore che nulla ha a che fare con quel buio terrorizzante ma è vivo e palpitante e sembra quasi brillare di luce propria.

In un battito delle sue grandi ed elaborate ali si posa per un lungo istante sulle sue dita, che ancora stringono spasmodicamente l’uovo, e Doumeki la osserva, sentendosi osservato a sua volta. È ancora seduto a terra ma non avverte più sotto di sé la sensazione del legno che si piega e scricchiola, né il sentore di incenso che pervadeva l’aria. Mokona e il negozio stesso sembrano scomparsi. Forse si trovano in un’altra dimensione, addirittura.

Doumeki questo non lo sa e non ha tempo di soffermarsi oltre su quei pensieri. Un terremoto improvviso scuote il suolo su cui è seduto, un tremito che di secondo in secondo si fa più forte, come il rombo di tuono che lo accompagna.

Si volta rapidamente e scandaglia le dune circostanti ma nulla di rilevante sembra attirare il suo sguardo. È solo quando il tremore si fa più insistente che la farfalla spicca il volo e prende a battere le ali come impazzita in una serie di orbite ellittiche sempre più ampie e disordinate attorno alla sua testa. Sembra voler fuggire lontano di lì ma qualcosa le impedisce di farlo.

Nel tempo che Doumeki volta il capo per seguire un suo svolazzo più lontano, il tremore si ferma e una testa dalla pelle rugosa, spessa e verdastra sbuca fuori da una duna troppo vicina al suo gomito, una duna che fino a qualche minuto prima lì neanche doveva esserci.

La farfalla schizza verso l’alto ma non ha compiuto che pochi battiti d’ali quando la testa del mostro si spalanca, rivelando un becco duro e affilatissimo, che si richiude in uno scatto secco attorno a una delle due ali, dilaniandola orribilmente. Il rumore di un altro scatto secco e l’insetto finisce completamente inghiottito dalle sue fauci avide, che masticano con la lentezza che solo una tartaruga tanto massiccia può possedere.

La disperazione coglie Doumeki, completamente raggelato da quella visione. Nulla ha potuto fare e la sensazione che qualcosa gli stia per essere strappato via si fa sempre più pressante.

«Nessun cambiamento può resistere alla forza inesorabile dell’inerzia. Non da solo, per lo meno».

Una voce che non sente più da molto tempo lo raggiunge e in un battito di ciglia un ragazzo è al suo fianco, vestito di un paio di hakama scuri e un uwagi immacolato. Stringe una pipa fra le dita, l’altra mano infilata nel bordo della giacca, e fissa con sguardo impassibile l’enorme animale, che ritira la testa rugosa nel guscio e torna a essere una duna come tutte le altre, soltanto… decisamente più diabolica.

«Nonno…».

Doumeki lo osserva, mentre parte della sua confusione si dissolve. Quello dev’essere davvero un sogno ma allora perché lui…

«Shizuka, non è il momento di sognare. Molte scelte sono già state compiute ma è ora che tu prenda la tua decisione».

I lineamenti del ragazzo sono fermi ma nel suo sguardo si agita una malinconia senza rimedio, un terrore che si mischia stretto alla consapevolezza che qualunque passo farà, ci sarà un prezzo da pagare.

C’è sempre un prezzo da pagare.

Ma gli effetti di una sua possibile azione, le reazioni che avranno le persone attorno a lui, la rabbia che potrebbero provare se lui…

Se lui.

«Watanuki non sarà contento».

«Il destino vi ha sempre visti in conflitto. L’aspettativa di un altro rimprovero non potrà certo mutare le tue scelte, qualunque esse siano. Fai il tuo passo con mente sgombra e serena, Shizuka».

Il sorriso pacato di suo nonno profuma di quei giorni lontani in cui Doumeki era ancora all’oscuro di tutto ciò che il futuro gli avrebbe riservato, quando la saggezza di quel venerabile anziano pareva sufficiente a risolvere ogni nodo che la vita gli presentasse davanti.

L’immagine di una freccia scoccata qualche tempo prima che tanta incomprensione aveva causato è ben presente nella mente e davanti agli occhi di Doumeki. Questa volta l’altro potrebbe scegliere una strada diversa. Eppure non è in funzione di quella possibile scelta che si sta muovendo. È _la persona_ che deve preservare, indipendentemente da tutto ciò che potrà succedergli.

Doumeki si limita ad annuire e si rialza, recuperando finalmente il controllo dei suoi arti. Stringe nuovamente il pugno e afferra la presenza ancora solida e apparentemente indistruttibile dell’uovo sotto le dita. Sa cosa deve fare, adesso. Solleva il braccio davanti a sé, il palmo rivolto verso l’alto, e preme contro la superficie dell’uovo e il guscio si piega, sfaldandosi poco a poco come la tela vischiosa di un ragno, e poi gli esplode fra i polpastrelli, in una luce calda e bianca in cui il mondo attorno a lui crolla e si consuma, divenendo polvere e frammenti di un sogno che è già terminato.

Sa perché quell’uovo è finito nelle sue mani e non in quelle dell’amico, dopotutto.

A Kimihiro Watanuki non serve una porta che lo conduca al mondo dei suoi sogni, è un accesso che non ha alcun bisogno di forzare.

Di fronte a lui ora c’è caos e buio e il volteggiare di solitari frammenti, bianchi e sottili come petali di ciliegio, che si fanno più fitti a mano a mano che Doumeki procede nella loro direzione, seguendo il senso del vento magico che li agita e dilania quel luogo in cui non è consigliabile sostare a lungo.

Alla fine le scorge, due figure lontane, e una gli è troppo familiare perché non ne sillabi il nome sulle labbra senza neanche accorgersene. I frammenti sono diventati vorticanti e insistenti come la grandine in una notte d’inverno, c’è confusione e rumore e una luce forte attorno a cui si avvolgono e da cui vengono respinti a ondate continue.

« _Da soli non è possibile valutare il proprio prezzo ma noi siamo la stessa persona e allo stesso tempo siamo diversi, quindi forse possiamo capire qual è il prezzo giusto che l’altro deve pagare per poter uscire da qui_ »

Non è ancora troppo tardi ma basta davvero un solo istante di esitazione perché Doumeki non possa prendere la sua decisione, perché tutto cambi per tornare uguale a prima.

« _...dobbiamo rinunciare a qualcosa di importante per noi, altrimenti il valore di quanto pagato non costituirà un prezzo sufficiente_ ».

La voce di Watanuki è interrotta dalle folate di energia magica che scuotono quel luogo ma gli arriva sufficientemente chiara perché il ragazzo la segua, cominciando a correre testardamente nella sua direzione.

« _Allo stesso tempo, però, non possiamo sacrificare ciò che abbiamo di più importante, altrimenti non ha più senso_ ».

La voce dell’altro, una voce che non conosce e che pure risuona nelle sue orecchie familiare come se fosse il suo stesso amico a parlare, lo raggiunge e a quel punto Doumeki sa che non gli è rimasto altro tempo. È come vedere in un istante il futuro che scorre davanti ai suoi occhi in avanzamento rapido e non sa se siano le premonizioni di un veggente – ma lui non possiede quel potere – o soltanto i suoi timori che si tramutano in immagini orribili.

C’è Watanuki avvolto in un kimono, lo sguardo malinconico e il capo chino di chi ha aspettato per troppo tempo, bloccato in un’insenatura dello spazio e del tempo proprio come Yuuko, troppo impaurito dalla vita per viverla senza il peso dei rimorsi.

« _Il prezzo da pagare è…_ ».

La mano di Doumeki scatta verso quell’immagine ma è il polso del Watanuki del presente, quello che racchiude la piuma lucente fra le dita, ad afferrare e stringere con troppa forza, tanto da lasciare il segno.

«… devo prendere anch’io la mia decisione».

Sente la sua voce pacata ripetere quelle parole e sa che sarebbero state le uniche davvero opportune da pronunciare. Vede lo sguardo castano di Shaoran dilatarsi di colpo e gli occhi diseguali di Watanuki fissarlo, colmi di qualche indefinibile sentimento al confine fra rabbia e preoccupazione.

«Cosa ci fai tu qui? Non capisci che non avresti dovuto…».

«Non c’è tempo per questo. Dopo».

Lo sguardo di Doumeki, diseguale quanto il suo, lo blocca e Watanuki si morde un labbro a sangue, costringendosi a tacere perché è conscio che l’amico ha ragione. Non c’è altro tempo ma qualcosa lì non si spiega. Doumeki non dovrebbe essere lì, la decisione rischiosissima che sta per prendere deve compierla da solo e nessuno deve fermarlo, perché stavolta ha fatto una promessa, che rischia di non essere mantenuta, se lui…

«Capisco perché sei qui. Ora che vi guardo bene, vedo come tu e Kimihiro siete… fusi insieme. Forse è giusto che partecipi anche tu a questo istante che non tornerà».

Le parole di Shaoran somigliano incredibilmente a quelle che ha già sentito proferire in passato da Kohane ma Doumeki non ha tempo per abbandonarsi all’onda dei ricordi. Ogni secondo che passa è troppo prezioso per essere sprecato. Ci sono molte azioni che vanno ancora compiute e solo un lasso di tempo troppo ristretto per farlo senza sbagliare un solo gesto, come se si apprestasse a recitare un sutra particolarmente complesso.

«Quale prezzo avevi deciso di pagare?».

Sbrigativo e forse anche un po’ rude, Doumeki si rivolge a Watanuki, che non ha modo di esitare, perché l’agitazione e la gravità di quel momento non glielo concede.

«Il mio tempo interiore. Ero pronto ad aspettare che Yuuko tornasse al negozio. Vi avrei vissuto bloccato in un eterno presente fino a quel momento».

Qualcosa si contrae nel profondo del petto di Watanuki, come se avesse appena pronunciato parole sporche e che scottano e che assomigliano a una bestemmia più che a un buon proposito. Lo sguardo dell’amico è duro, di una rabbia che non gli ha visto dipinta in viso neanche quella volta in cui lui stava per annullarsi, catturato dallo spirito di una donna gentile che forse non era mai neanche stato un essere umano.

Vorrebbe ignorarlo e dirgli di fermarsi ma Doumeki è ancora una volta più veloce e, con la mano ancora stretta sul suo polso, si rivolge a Shaoran.

«Si può condividere il prezzo da pagare con un’altra persona per renderlo meno pesante per entrambe?».

«Cosa stai dicendo… sei impazzito?! Doumeki non…».

«Normalmente no».

Lo sguardo castano di Shaoran saetta dal volto di Watanuki, congestionato dall’ira, al viso di Doumeki, calmo e apparentemente piatto come quello di una maschera funebre. Eppure i suoi occhi non mentono, sono quelli di chi stia apprestandosi a fare un passo oltre cui c’è solo l’ignoto e forse un futuro peggiore del momento presente ad attenderlo.

«Ma nel vostro caso siete legati al punto che forse è anche naturale che tu sia qui e ora. Ma adesso non possiamo più parlare oltre. Qual è il prezzo che desideri pagare?».

È come il giorno in cui Doumeki ha sacrificato metà del suo occhio destro per ridare la vista all’amico. Anche quella volta Watanuki aveva donato _troppo_ per aiutare le persone che amava. Anche quella volta non aveva saputo essere buon giudice delle sue azioni. Kimihiro Watanuki stava di certo cambiando ma le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire.

«La mia libertà personale. Perché entrambi restiamo legati al negozio ma possiamo continuare a muoverci nel corso naturale del tempo».

«Sai cosa significa? Non sarai più libero di andare dove vuoi, perché nessuno di voi due potrà allontanarsi per troppo tempo dal negozio. Tutta la tua vita dipenderà da esso, non sarai più libero di compiere scelte soltanto per te stesso».

Shaoran gli si rivolge con voce seria e ferma nonostante l’urgenza in cui si trovino. Non è un prezzo, quello, che si possa pagare alla leggera per poi infrangere la promessa fatta e rischiare la rovina di ogni cosa che sta per essere rimessa al suo posto, nel flusso dello spazio e del tempo.

Doumeki annuisce e a quel punto Watanuki urla.

«Non puoi intrometterti! Sono io che ho fatto una promessa a Yuuko, io che devo sacrificarmi, non è giusto che tu…».

«Non lo faccio perché è giusto. Lo faccio perché è una mia decisione, Watanuki».

Doumeki non lo ha mai chiamato per nome, da quando si conoscono, e la forza che imprime alla voce mentre lo pronuncia è sufficiente per zittire il ragazzo abbastanza da cogliere il richiamo di Shaoran.

«È arrivato il momento. Non abbiamo altro tempo».

Watanuki volta la testa in un ringhio rassegnato e riavvicina le mani alla piuma. Anche Doumeki avvicina la mano libera, tenendo però l’altra ben salda attorno al suo polso. Shaoran fa lo stesso e poi annuisce, rivolgendo uno sguardo prima al suo doppio e poi al suo compagno.

«Il prezzo da pagare è…».

La voce fonda di Doumeki si sovrappone alle altre due e il mondo instabile esplode in una serie di barbagli multicolori, mentre il buio digrada lentamente alle loro spalle e le cose riprendono i loro contorni reali e vividi. Un istante prima i due ragazzi sono accecati da tutta quella luce, un momento dopo i loro piedi toccano il pavimento massiccio del magazzino del negozio.

Frastornato, Doumeki si guarda attorno, le dita ormai libere dal peso dell’uovo. Se le infila fra i capelli, li riavvia, e intanto osserva gli oggetti che si affollano stipati ordinatamente su mobili e dentro scaffali.

«Siamo tornati nel negozio».

Se è un urlo irato, che si aspetta da Watanuki, è un pugno contro la guancia, quello che lo raggiunge. Non è forte abbastanza da ferirlo seriamente ma fa male lo stesso, sebbene il ragazzo abbia messo in conto anche simili reazioni esasperate. Watanuki non sa cos’è la riconoscenza per chi lo aiuta, tanto poco stima il valore della sua stessa vita.

«Stupido animale! Guarda cosa hai fatto!».

Il ragazzo schiuma letteralmente di rabbia, mentre lo affronta più stizzito di un gatto isterico. Sul polso reca i segni, già violacei, delle dita di Doumeki. Con quanta forza deve averlo trattenuto e se ne rende conto solo ora. Non avrebbe voluto fargli così male ma la testardaggine di un mulo vuole essere trattata con altrettanto poco riguardo.

«Se il tempo passerà per noi… per me! Se il tempo passerà per me, io potrei morire troppo presto e non essere in grado di incontrare nuovamente Yuuko! Gliel’ho promesso, dovevo esaudire il suo desiderio!».

Watanuki sembra così assorto nella sua personale disperazione, che neanche si accorge della smorfia che attraversa il volto di Doumeki, rapida come un’increspatura sulla superficie di uno stagno.

«Non ha mai detto niente del genere».

Doumeki ricorda ancora quel sogno – no, quell’evento terribilmente reale – in cui la Strega delle Dimensioni si è separata dal mondo dei vivi, per non farvi più ritorno. Non in quella forma, per lo meno.

«L’unico desiderio che ha espresso è stato che tu vivessi».

La voce si strozza in gola e Watanuki quasi raggela mentre ascolta il tono monocorde e terribilmente calmo con cui l’amico gli si rivolge. È proprio quello il problema, Doumeki lo sta fissando con uno sguardo tanto severo e distante da farlo sentire trapassato da parte a parte. Eppure l’ostinazione folle che lo anima è così grande che Watanuki non riesce a fermarsi, anzi, insiste.

«Avrei vissuto! Ma sarei stato sicuro di aspettarla qui, quando…».

«Chiudersi per sempre in un posto dove il tempo non scorre significa seppellirsi vivi».

Doumeki lo sta affrontando con l’irremovibilità di una montagna che non si lascerà piegare neanche dall’uragano più furioso che possa abbattersi contro la sua cima, per quanto quello ululi e sbatta le cose.

Watanuki per un attimo resta a corto di fiato e di parole e Doumeki ne approfitta per chinarsi verso il basso e raccogliere l’elaborato e stupendo kimono che Yuuko indossava poco prima della sua dipartita.

«Mokona mi ha parlato di quel tipo contro cui lei stava combattendo… Fei Wong Reed. Se ho capito bene, ha tentato di alterare il corso del tempo per farla ritornare in vita e ha causato un mucchio di danni a parecchie persone che non c’entravano niente con questa storia».

«Non provarci!».

Watanuki ora lo fronteggia, perfettamente eretto sulle sue gambe, i pugni chiusi contro i fianchi e i denti stretti in un ringhio infastidito. Ciò che più lo irrita è la calma che attraversa gli occhi di Doumeki, nelle cui iridi può specchiarsi vedendo rimandata indietro un’immagine di sé che non riconosce. Spaventato, scomposto, fuori di sé, sembra essersi incapricciato di un’idea che nemmeno Yuuko avrebbe approvato.

«Questa decisione avrebbe riguardato solo me e non avrebbe danneggiato nessuno che…».

«Nessuna decisione che prendi su te stesso riguarda mai soltanto te».

Doumeki lo interrompe con il fare definitivo di chi non ammette repliche e questa volta la rabbia colora la sua voce, tanto che la alza persino per sovrastare le scuse che Watanuki sta accumulando l’una sopra l’altra, troppo cieco per capire la gravità di una scelta che stava per compiere in totale solitudine fisica e mentale.

«Non sei più solo. _Tu esisti_ , Watanuki. Ed è un fatto che non puoi più permetterti di negare».

È una forza che non è fatta per ferire ma per bloccare, quella delle parole di Doumeki, una forza che lo tiene legato ben saldo al pavimento su cui Watanuki sosta, lo incatena un laccio dopo l’altro al mondo reale, un mondo di cui ora egli è pienamente parte. Sottrarsi al suo flusso significherebbe davvero sconvolgerne l’equilibrio, questo inconsciamente lo sa anche lui.

Non è ancora tempo però che lo ammetta con se stesso e con gli altri e di questo Doumeki è tanto conscio che decide di non insistere oltre. Ha parlato a lungo – ben più di quanto è solito fare – ed ora è stanco, mortalmente stanco per il peso delle decisioni che ha assunto e perché trattare con Watanuki è un’impresa a dir poco titanica.

«Però tu… anche tu hai alterato il corso della tua vita! Adesso sei legato al negozio, è come se stessi fuggendo da…».

La voce di Watanuki si spegne a poco a poco mentre solleva l’ennesima protesta. Si sente sciocco e molto ottuso ma è ancora troppo presto perché l’infatuazione che lo ha colto lo abbandoni.

«Mi sono solo assunto una responsabilità in più. Significa che non posso allontanarmi troppo dal negozio. Farò in maniera di dividere i miei compiti quotidiani fra il tempio, la scuola e questo posto. Prenderò la stanza per gli ospiti più grande, naturalmente».

In altri momenti Watanuki avrebbe sospirato di sollievo per una battuta che aveva il solo scopo di alleggerire la tensione ma non c’è nulla che suoni divertente nelle parole di Doumeki, adesso. C’è solo molta rabbia che viaggia sottopelle e che gli dimostra ancora una volta che, sì, le persone hanno a cuore la sua salute e la sua felicità e sacrificarle impunemente significa ferire anche loro.

Socchiude le palpebre, sconfitto dal peso di troppi pensieri che lo stanno assalendo tutti insieme, e di fronte all’espressione malinconica che gli scolora il viso Doumeki distoglie lo sguardo, tenendo ben stretto il kimono e passandogli a fianco. Non può restare lì, perché non è del suo conforto che l’amico ha bisogno ma di capire che una seconda possibilità per rimediare alle sue tendenze autolesionistiche non gli sarà concessa.

Quando Watanuki scuote la testa, risvegliandosi da un sopore che assomiglia a quello in cui lo sprofondano i sogni che lo assalgono troppo spesso, il magazzino è vuoto e la luce è spenta. Tutto ciò che stringe ancora nella mano è il kimono di Yuuko che Doumeki gli ha consegnato.

~

Watanuki si risveglia sotto il portico del negozio, la luna piena alta nel cielo e il consolante aroma di tabacco delle sigarette di Haruka ad aleggiare attorno alla sua testa.

«Buonasera a te, Watanuki».

Lui è disteso sulle travi di legno e ha gli occhi chiusi o, perlomeno, l’avambraccio ripiegato contro la sua fronte gli impedisce di vedere alcunché.

«Salve, signor Haruka» si limita a replicare e la voce è stanca, rotta da un sentimento indefinibile che la rende quasi evanescente.

Haruka sorride, un sorriso malinconico e un po’ paterno, e poi si concede tutto il tempo di aspirare una boccata di fumo e buttarla fuori a pieni polmoni.

«Shizuka ha un bel caratterino, non è così?».

«È un testardo, uno stupido testardo che si è intromesso in un affare che non lo riguardava!».

Watanuki sputa fuori quelle parole con rabbia e sbatte il pugno contro le travi di legno, facendo tintinnare fra loro i bicchieri di sakè. Neanche sa distinguere a chi quei rimproveri siano rivolti, se più all’amico o più a se stesso. In quanto a ostinazione, sa di non essere secondo a nessuno.

«Spesso le decisioni delle persone che amiamo influenzano anche noi, è per questo che non possiamo fare a meno di intrometterci» commenta pazientemente Haruka, scrollando con la punta delle dita la sigaretta nel posacenere di terracotta posato accanto a lui.

«Io volevo soltanto che questo negozio non smettesse di esistere! Volevo conservare i ricordi di Yuuko e continuare la sua opera e poter aiutare altre persone!».

Watanuki è frustrato dal modo in cui tutti i suoi piani siano finiti ridotti in cenere di fronte all’intervento inaspettato di Doumeki. Più di tutto però lo scuote l’incertezza in cui lo ha gettato. Ora che la sua vita non è condannata a un eterno presente, il futuro non è fatto di punti fermi ma solo di bivi dai contorni incerti, fra cui non sa se sceglierà sempre l’alternativa migliore.

«Ed è un pensiero lodevole ma non avresti mai potuto mantenere questo proposito fermando il tuo tempo interiore».

«Perché mai? Avrei avuto tutto il tempo di questo mondo per fare ricerche e migliorare e accrescere il mio potere!».

Watanuki si mette a sedere, risoluto nell’affermare quella che crede essere stata la migliore decisione che avesse mai potuto prendere, se ci fosse riuscito. Di fronte all’espressione triste di Haruka, però, tutta la sua baldanza si scioglie come neve al sole e il ragazzo resta a fissarlo con la bocca aperta, come un pesce rosso.

«Fermare il tuo tempo interiore significava bloccare il tuo te stesso nella sua condizione attuale. Non avresti potuto cambiare, né in senso negativo né in senso positivo, lo scorrere del tempo, le esperienze, i ricordi, gli incontri ti sarebbero scivolati addosso come acqua fresca e tu saresti per sempre rimasto uguale a te stesso».

Watanuki stringe i pugni ma non risponde. C’è una tremenda verità nelle parole di Haruka, così pacate e dolci e tristi che lui non può sottrarsi ad esse neanche applicandosi con tutta la testardaggine di cui è capace.

«Come ti ho detto già una volta, tu stai cambiando, Watanuki, e hai bisogno di andare avanti, per fare ciò. Purtroppo in questo percorso Yuuko non è più compresa».

«Però io volevo fare qualcosa per lei! Darle un posto in cui potesse tornare, un giorno, esaudire il suo desiderio…».

La voce di Watanuki si spezza, interrotta da un singhiozzo che soffoca sul nascere, mentre annaspa alla ricerca di parole che dovrebbero provare la giustezza delle sue convinzioni. Se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo, potrebbe aspettare Yuuko o trovare un modo alternativo per riportarla indietro… perché esiste, vero, un modo che non danneggi nessuno?

Le dita gentili di Haruka gli sfiorano il volto, costringendolo ad alzare il capo e fissarlo con lo sguardo smarrito di un cerbiatto davanti ai fari di un’automobile. C’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel suo ragionamento, qualcosa che non torna, forse la rabbia di Doumeki era davvero giustificata ma in questo momento lo sguardo comprensivo di suo nonno lo aiuta a sentirsi meno spezzato.

«Non è detto che tu possa essere compreso in quel desiderio, Watanuki. Potrebbe accadere che al suo ritorno, tu non ci sia più. Dovrai accettarlo, perché non è per te stesso che devi esaudire quel desiderio ma per qualcun altro».

L’improvvisa comprensione dell’egoismo della sua precedente risoluzione – tirarsi fuori dal corso naturale degli eventi e continuare a negare la morte di Yuuko in cuor suo fino a vedere il suo ritorno – lo assale come un pugno nello stomaco. Eppure il dispiacere e il dolore sono ancora troppo grandi per lasciar spazio al pentimento.

«Quello stupido Doumeki è arrabbiato con me…».

Watanuki prova a cambiare rapidamente discorso ma questa volta il singhiozzo intrappolato fra una corda vocale e l’altra esce fuori tutto insieme alle sue parole e suona come un lamento secco e colmo di una sofferenza che pare insopportabile.

«Avrete tempo per sistemare le cose» lo sollecita Haruka con voce paterna e il suo sorriso è un po’ più sollevato di prima.

«Beh, non tutta l’eternità, naturalmente».

Le sue dita si infilano con naturalezza fra le ciocche di capelli neri e lo accarezzano piano come solo la brezza sa fare. Un altro singhiozzo sbuca dalle labbra di Watanuki e con esso sono le lacrime a sgorgare, lente, dense e terribilmente salate, da bruciare sulla pelle come la consapevolezza che Yuuko è morta e lui non potrà più rivederla.

~

«E così ce l’hai fatta, Hiro».

«Così pare, Haruka, così pare».

Watanuki se ne sta all’ombra del portico, curvo sulla sua schiena stanca e sottile, i capelli imbiancati da un inverno calato su di lui parecchie stagioni prima. Gli occhiali sono più rotondi e sottili di quelli che indossava un tempo ma, dietro le infinite rughe che gli solcano il viso, lo sguardo resta sempre quello. Diseguale e pronto a catturare la presenza di qualsiasi spirito, per quanto minuscolo, cammini nei suoi pressi.

Si volta con un movimento lento del capo e fissa Haruka, aguzzando lo sguardo per mettere bene a fuoco i suoi lineamenti. Ha ancora l’aspetto con cui si è presentato a lui la prima volta e lo stesso, pacato sorriso con cui ha accolto le sue confidenze e i suoi momenti di debolezza.

«Suppongo che tu non abbia più problemi a scambiarmi con Shizuka, dopo tutti questi anni» interviene Haruka, forse intercettando i suoi pensieri dall’espressione meditabonda che gli attraversa il viso.

«Oh, figurarsi. Da quando gli sono usciti i capelli bianchi, quel buzzurro è diventato ancora più prepotente! Non potreste essere più diversi!».

Le parole di Watanuki suonano dure, pronunciate dalla voce arrochita dal tempo e dalle strigliate che ha urlato giorno dopo giorno, eppure un sorriso sardonico non può fare a meno di apparire sul suo volto, mentre si lamenta.

Poi le sue labbra si arricciano ed emettono un sospiro struggente e Watanuki sembra ripiegarsi ancor più su se stesso, come un foglio accartocciato distrattamente.

«Era da molto che non ti vedevo così triste» si limita a notare Haruka, le braccia incrociate contro il petto, una spirale di fumo che sale dalla brace ancora accesa della sigaretta lasciata abbandonata nel posacenere.

«Domani saranno passati sessant’anni da quando se n’è andata…».

Watanuki stringe la pipa fra le dita e si prende il suo tempo per aspirare un paio di boccate. Lascia che il fumo spiri fuori dalle sue narici e lo osserva disperdersi sopra la sua testa, contro la tettoia di bambù del portico. Haruka non replica, tuttavia, perché negli occhi dell’anziano c’è la sospensione di chi stia ancora macinando le parole fra i denti, prima di decidersi a pronunciarle.

«Ho avuto una visione, proprio qualche minuto prima di addormentarmi».

Tace e per qualche istante il silenzio cala su di loro, interrotto soltanto dal rumore dei respiri fumosi dell’uno e dell’altro.

«Che amara ironia che debba accadere proprio domani. Avevo sperato fino all’ultimo che potesse accadere fra molti anni ancora, non avrei avuto il rimpianto di essermene andato troppo presto».

Watanuki sembra spaventosamente più vecchio e stanco e lascia che la sua voce quasi svanisca nel sillabare quell’ultima frase.

«Ci sono eventi inevitabili e anche questo, a quanto pare, lo è».

«Anche lei avrebbe detto così…».

Haruka annuisce e lascia all’anziano il tempo ancora di qualche boccata di pipa. Il paesaggio del portico, in quello strano sogno, s’è fatto più cupo e spettrale e un’ombra sembra trascorrere sopra la faccia bianca della luna, immergendoli in un buio denso come la pece.

«Shizuka dev’essere stanco».

«Ha sempre avuto le spalle troppo larghe. E forti. Sospetto che in questi anni si sia preso qualche grattacapo di troppo pur di tenermi al sicuro. Che testardo, se n’è approfittato sapendo che non potevo tenere d’occhio lui e la cara Himawari-chan contemporaneamente!».

Watanuki digrigna i denti e per un attimo sul suo volto incartapecorito fa capolino l’espressione di un quindicenne, con molti più capelli e meno autocontrollo. Poi il tutto viene sostituito, ancora una volta, da una malinconia senza rimedio ma dolce e rassegnata, come di chi non ha più l’energia sufficiente per soffrire a fondo.

«Lui… Glielo dovevo, il suo tempo era arrivato già da un po’ ma ha insistito così tanto che alla fine anch’io mi sono accorto di quanto fossi stanco».

La brace ormai morente all’interno della pipa si spegne, in sincrono con quella della sigaretta, e il buio cala attorno a loro.

«È il momento di andare» sussurra Haruka con voce gentile e si mette in piedi, spolverandosi via dagli hakama invisibili granelli di polvere.

«Già… non vedo l’ora di riposare… da tutto» esclama Watanuki in un soffio esile e si rimette in piedi con estrema lentezza, malfermo e incerto come non mai sulle sue gambe sottili.

«Dovevi portarti il bastone, te l’ho detto».

Una voce anziana ma molto più pacata, venata appena di un lieve tremolio, lo interpella e Watanuki si volta, mettendo su un broncio venefico. Se i suoi occhi potessero lanciare scintille, il nuovo visitatore avrebbe già preso fuoco da un pezzo.

«Sei il solito animale, in ritardo pure in un’occasione simile!».

«Dovevo assicurarmi che non mi combinassi qualche strano scherzo».

L’anzianità del nuovo venuto non può nascondere un corpo massiccio e due spalle che, per quanto un po’ piegate, sembrano abituate a sorreggere il peso del mondo intero. Due occhi spaventosamente simili a quelli di Watanuki lo osservano, con una sufficienza e un divertimento che sembrano uguali a quelli dei primi momenti passati insieme.

«Bella prova di fiducia! E adesso datti una mossa, il bastone te lo suonerei in testa, se ce l’avessi adesso!».

«Nonno».

«Shizuka. Mi ricordi terribilmente me alla tua età».

Shizuka Doumeki rivolge un sorriso tranquillo ad Haruka e Watanuki per un attimo tace, fissando i due uomini fronteggiarsi in una scena terribilmente strana. Se non sapesse la verità, persino lui faticherebbe a riconoscere che quello dall’aspetto più anziano è in realtà il più giovane dei due.

«Bene, visto che mi ignorate, andrò avanti da solo!» sentenzia adirato e si avvia, il passo che si fa sempre meno lento e zoppicante, mano a mano che mette un passo davanti all’altro.

«Il solito idiota» commenta Doumeki, sollevando le spalle adesso un po’ meno ricurve, e incamminandosi al fianco del nonno.

«Dopo sessant’anni ancora avete la forza di litigare» sorride Haruka, mentre il profilo di suo nipote torna a farsi sempre più simile al suo.

«Sempre» replica asciutto l’altro e sembra esserci un certo divertimento nell’esasperazione con cui pronuncia quella parola.

«Ehi. Ma questo significa che adesso non abbiamo più bisogno di mangiare?».

«Ma che razza di problemi ti fai, adesso?! Cosa pretendevi, che mi mettessi a prepararti stuzzichini anche all’altro mondo?!».

La voce di Watanuki è tornata fresca e isterica, come quella dei suoi anni migliori, e Shizuka e Haruka intanto gli si sono affiancati.

«Certo».

«Ma come fai a farlo suonare così normale?! E poi non potevi restare vecchio e antipatico, tu? Adesso sì che comincerò a confondervi!».

Haruka si lascia andare a una breve risata, la mano a coprire educatamente la bocca, e va più avanti, tracciando con i suoi passi un sentiero invisibile, che guiderà con sicurezza i due alla loro meta.

«E così l’hai vista».

La considerazione di Doumeki giunge all’improvviso, le mani infilate nelle lunghe maniche del kimono nero che indossa e lo sguardo fisso sul volto del compagno. Watanuki annuisce con un’espressione malinconica che non ha nulla dell’adolescente inconsolabile di molti anni prima, però.

«Solo per un istante e solo in una visione. Lei… stava bene. Sono in pace, adesso».

Le labbra di Watanuki si piegano in un sorriso colmo di dolcezza e il suo sguardo sembra sereno, come nei giorni di festa, quando entrambi si riuniscono con i loro amici, e almeno per qualche ora dimenticano gli affanni del mondo esterno.

Stavolta tocca a Doumeki annuire e poi sollevare una mano, poggiandola sulla spalla di Watanuki.

«Mi dispiace, non hai potuto rivederla in tempo».

Le pupille di Watanuki si sgranano di fronte a quella scusa che sembra richiamare eventi accaduti in un tempo così lontano che neanche più appartiene a quello che stanno vivendo ora. Non c’è stizza né isteria nella sua risposta, però, ma solo la consapevolezza che non c’è nulla per cui chiedere perdono.

«Al prossimo ciclo di reincarnazioni, chissà… se è inevitabile, questo incontro accadrà».

Gli sguardi di entrambi tornano a posarsi sulla schiena dritta di Haruka e i loro piedi si muovono ora un po’ più rapidi, seguendo i passi di quell’uomo saggio che li porta a un’altra, inevitabile destinazione.

Così le tre figure si perdono, inghiottite dal buio che li circonda.

~

«Piove. Anche il cielo è in lutto».

Un’anziana dai grandi e intensi occhi verdi scruta il paesaggio al di fuori del negozio. Indossa un elaborato kimono bianco con crisantemi di un tono appena più vicino al bianco sporco ricamati sulla stoffa. I lunghi capelli grigi, a differenza del vestito, sono lasciati cadere in onde morbide e mosse lungo le spalle.

Una donna al suo fianco, dall’aspetto ancora più anziano, annuisce. Anche lei indossa un splendido kimono bianco ma della sua figura, stranamente, risaltano solo i capelli – una massa di ricci color ferro – e un sorriso genuino e triste come quello di una bambina.

«Sei in pena per Watanuki, Kohane-chan?».

L’anziana scuote il capo, solennemente, e si volta verso l’amica.

«No, Shizu è con lui quindi Hiro non è solo».

Il sorriso della donna si allarga ancora di più, mentre stringe spasmodicamente qualcosa fra le dita.

«Sì, è vero. Sono sempre stati un duo affiatato! E sono certa che ci aspetteranno, quando sarà il nostro turno. Sono fatti così, non lasciano mai gli amici soli».

La sua voce è cristallina e pulita nonostante il trascorrere degli anni abbia lasciato sedimenti e macchie anche sul suo corpo e nella sua anima. Un sorriso lieve increspa anche le labbra di Kohane, prima che entrambe tornino a concentrare lo sguardo all’esterno, su una lenta e strana processione che solo la veggente, però, può vedere.

«Mokona, per favore, basta o mi farai inciampare! Kunogi-san, Tsuyuri-sama, gradite uno stuzzichino?».

Un ragazzo dai corti capelli biondi compare alle spalle delle due donne, sorreggendo un vassoio colmo di cibo. La sua voce è ancora venata degli ultimi residui di adolescenza e l’uwagi bianco che indossa sembra troppo corto o troppo storto per calzargli davvero a pennello ma, nonostante l’aspetto insicuro, i suoi occhi azzurri sono seri e profondi e _vedono_ tutto ciò che accade all’interno e all’esterno del negozio.

Himawari ne raccoglie uno fra le dita secche e rugose, e se lo porta alle labbra, gustandolo con estrema concentrazione. Kohane si limita a un educato cenno di diniego col capo e il ragazzo annuisce più volte, quasi scusandosi per il suo ardire.

«Mmm… è davvero molto buono, Watanuki ti ha insegnato molto bene, Fumizuki!».

«Oh, Kunogi-san, spero sinceramente di aver compreso a sufficienza anche gli altri insegnamenti che il maestro Watanuki mi ha trasmesso!».

Kazume Fumizuki si gratta la nuca con fare imbarazzato e Mokona approfitta di quel momento di distrazione per balzare sul vassoio e provare a divorare tutti gli stuzzichini che la sua bocca sia capace di contenere.

«Mokona, no, non sono per te!» protesta il ragazzo, afferrando la palletta nera fra le dita e posandola risolutamente sul bancone.

Himawari ridacchia, osservando una scena che sembra tristemente familiare ai suoi occhi.

«Adesso però devo andare a restituire qualcosa di importante a Watanuki» sussurra con voce più sottile e solleva il palmo della mano, in cui stringe un paio di guanti di lana, infeltrita dal tempo ma ancora di un caldo colore giallo. Kohane la osserva allontanarsi, senza replicare in alcun modo, e poi la sua attenzione si ferma sul giovane assistente, che ha posato anche il vassoio sul bancone, probabilmente arrendendosi alle insistenze del pestifero Mokona.

«Non avere dubbi, Zume. Hiro ha sempre scelto i suoi amici con molta cura, se ti ha preso con te, è perché sapeva che avevi un grande talento».

Fumizuki arrossisce e si volta, inchinandosi ancora una volta a quella che è considerata una delle più potenti veggenti del suo tempo, un mostro sacro al cui fianco ancora non crede di meritare di accostarsi.

«Hai visto quanti altri amici sono venuti a trovarlo?» prosegue, indicando con un gesto lento e misurato il viale e la recinzione del negozio.

Fumizuki si avvicina alla finestra e annuisce, scompigliandosi i capelli con un gesto nervoso.

«Il Maestro aveva un legame molto forte con il mondo sovrannaturale. Frequento questo negozio da dodici anni, ormai, ma me ne stupisco sempre ogni volta».

Per qualche istante nessuno dei due aggiunge un’altra parola e il discorso sembra destinato a cadere lì ma è a quel punto che Fumizuki si volta di nuovo e attende incerto, fino ad aggiungere una nuova considerazione.

«Anche se non ho mai compreso il mistero che si cela dietro Kunogi-san… Sono sempre stato sicuro che fosse umana ma il suo aspetto esteriore…».

«Il vero aspetto di Hima non è qualcosa che possa rimanere impresso nella mente di qualcuno. Vi ha rinunciato molto tempo fa per liberarsi di una maledizione. Così Hiro, con i suoi poteri, ha evitato che perdesse molto di più in cambio di quella grazia».

La voce di Kohane si fa distante, persa in un momento del passato che ricorda con dolorosa esattezza, come fosse accaduto il giorno precedente. Ogni memoria che riguardi Watanuki, dopotutto, è impressa a fuoco nella sua mente in modo indelebile.

«Il Maestro è davvero un uomo potente…» osserva rispettosamente Fumizuki, senza staccare lo sguardo dalla finestra.

«Hiro è sempre stato molto buono».

Qualsiasi cosa il ragazzo voglia aggiungere, però, non ne ha la possibilità. Il loro discorso sussurrato viene interrotto dal tintinnare della campanella alla porta, che indica l’ingresso di un nuovo visitatore. Si voltano entrambi in direzione della soglia e Fumizuki fa qualche passo in avanti, cercando di prendere in mano le redini della situazione.

«Non mi aspettavo clienti proprio oggi…» esordisce ma un enorme ombrello di plastica rossa si para davanti alla sua faccia e viene richiuso con violenza, spargendo gocce d’acqua un po’ ovunque sul pavimento e sui suoi vestiti.

«Cosa…».

«È qui che vive il Maestro Watanuki? Voglio vederlo, ho un desiderio da esaudire».

Dietro l’ombrello spuntano due lunghi codini neri legati sulla sommità della testa e una frangetta sotto cui fanno capolino un paio di occhi grandissimi e gialli. Il possessore di quelle due iridi stupefacenti è una ragazzina esile come un giunco ma forte come un filo d’acciaio.

«Ehm… sono spiacente ma il Maestro non… non è più con noi» commenta tristemente Fumizuki, scrollandosi l’acqua dalle vesti. Un’ombra di disappunto attraversa lo sguardo della ragazzina, che stringe saldamente il manico dell’ombrello come stesse impugnando una spada.

«Ma se hai un desiderio da esaudire, io…» lo sguardo del ragazzo saetta per un solo, incerto istante sulla figura della donna alle sue spalle «… posso esserti d’aiuto, dato che sono il suo successore alla guida di questo negozio».

La ragazzina, nonostante il suo aspetto giovane, è alta quasi quanto lui e lo fissa con divertito disprezzo, prima di agitare brevemente l’ombrello ed esclamare in una risata ironica: «Ma tu non hai l’aria di una persona autorevole. Andiamo, sarai ancora un ragazzino!».

«Ho quasi vent’anni e sono di sicuro più grande di te, un po’ di rispetto!».

La voce di Fumizuki si colora di una vena d’isteria, mentre prova a schivare le gocce d’acqua che gli piovono addosso dal malefico ombrello.

«Ma non mi sembri comunque adatto a esaudire il mio desiderio!» lo prende in giro la ragazzina, incrociando le braccia inguainate in una lunga giacca di latex rosso dai bordi neri.

«Dipende dalla sua entità e se puoi permetterti di pagare un prezzo adeguato, sono queste le regole» la riprende il ragazzo e, questa volta, sembra notevolmente più sicuro nel ruolo che tanto improvvisamente è stato costretto ad assumere.

«Vuoi dirmi che tu saresti capace di farmi diventare una strega?».

A quell’esclamazione anche Fumizuki ammutolisce e Kohane, che si è tenuta a distanza fino a quel momento, sussulta, prendendosi il suo tempo per osservare meglio la nuova arrivata. È assurdo che in tutto questo tempo non abbia notato la somiglianza o forse è solo uno scherzo della sua immaginazione. Ancora più assurdo è che non abbia avuto alcuna premonizione al riguardo, deve trattarsi di uno scambio di persona…

«Bisogna essere dotati di poteri per diventarlo, il semplice addestramento non basta…».

«Io ce li ho! E poi posso vedere tutte le cose che le persone normali non riescono a vedere».

Il tono di voce della ragazzina si fa improvvisamente più misterioso su quell’ultima frase e il suo sguardo nasconde qualcosa che non risalta a prima vista, qualcosa di cui non sembra essere conscia neanche lei stessa. Fumizuki si gratta il capo, incerto fra il credere alle parole della visitatrice pretenziosa e le sensazioni che lui stesso sta provando. Sente che non è una frottola, l’aura che la circonda non è quella di un normale essere umano privo di poteri, dopotutto.

«Ho sentito entrare qualcuno, se è un visitatore…».

Himawari si blocca dietro il bancone, osservando la ragazzina che sosta di fronte al nuovo padrone del negozio con aria altezzosa e divertita. Il tempo di scambiarsi un rapido sguardo con Kohane e la donna capisce che non sta fissando un’allucinazione. Non si tratta di una semplice somiglianza.

«A quanto pare questo negozio non è rimasto sfornito di nuovi allievi a lungo…» commenta Fumizuki rassegnato ma c’è qualcosa nel comportamento delle due donne che non gli torna, qualcosa che forse riguarda un altro dei grandi segreti di quel negozio che in dodici anni ha appena imparato a conoscere.

«Oh, ca… capisco».

Himawari si scuote lentamente della sua incredulità e fa qualche incerto passo in avanti, attenta a non incespicare nei suoi stessi sandali. Poi si ferma, a poca distanza dalla ragazzina, e la fissa strizzando gli occhi, per prendere bene le misure di quel viso troppo giovane eppure già tanto familiare.

«Come ti chiami?» le domanda con una punta d’esitazione nella voce e anche Kohane si avvicina un po’ di più, curiosa di ascoltare la risposta.

«Il mio vero nome non vi piacerebbe e poi non sta bene usare un nome vero per una professione del genere, non è così, signor Quindici Luglio?» esclama risoluta, rivolgendo uno sguardo canzonatorio a Fumizuki.

«Il Maestro non mi ha dato quel nome a caso. Non è stato un grande stregone per nulla» le risponde il ragazzo a tono, senza tuttavia perdere le staffe, non su questo particolare.

«Qual è il nome con cui hai scelto di farti chiamare, allora?» interviene Kohane, lo sguardo sempre più attento a cogliere ogni mossa e ogni reazione della visitatrice.

A quelle parole la ragazzina sorride e schiude le labbra ma i suoi occhi non osservano nessuno degli occupanti della stanza, brillando risoluti mentre si presenta alla sua nuova vita.

«Yuuko. Yuuko Ichihara».


End file.
